


Drift

by KFawkes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Rey, Kissing, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Light Angst, Love, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Soul Bond, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, but technically its canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Rey tries to resit her pull towards darkness, her pull towards Kylo. But she soon realizes that things are never that simple. Especially not when you're force bonded to the person you're trying to ignore....Bit of a preestablished Reylo here so that’s why they seem more homey/intimate with each other!*Hi guys! Sorry I've been so mia :/ But I saw TLJ and I needed some Reylo. This is set AFTER TLJ so there are definitely spoilers. I hope you like it! Prob will do more for this cause I usually do <3  also kinda made some shit up so enjoy that lmao*





	Drift

Flashes of that fight were still fresh in Rey’s mind, playing relentlessly on a loop and as far as she could tell they had no intention of stopping. She’d see Ben’s face decorated serenely by the bright light of explosions in the distance-- explosions he’d caused. She’d hear his question, and hate the answer she had to return. She saw it all, over and over again and she would never be able to change it.

_Did all of this… was it all for nothing?_

Rey looked at the reflection before her with pain and disappointment painted across her pale broken skin. Her brows were lowered in defeat with sweat and dirt decorating her forehead and chest delicately like a second skin. By the light creases beneath her eyes it was clear she was exhausted, but her mind was anything but tired. With each breath she drew in her chest rose and fell more hurriedly than the last; filling her with more confusion and rage than before.

This had been her first moment alone, her first few seconds of silence in days and finally she was free to feel it all. With the war, the near constant running and the rebellion being reduced to crumbs only hours before, she didn’t really have the time… and even though she knew what she needed was rest she wouldn’t. With so many unknowns and the only thing substantial to go on being hope, she just couldn’t. 

Luke was dead… Snoke was dead… Ben Solo was dead, but the First Order wasn’t. Not with Kylo Ren as its new Supreme Leader. Not with nearly the entire rebellion reduced to ash, and those that weren’t having given up; abandoning their princess when she needed help most. 

It really felt like the end of a long chapter, like even the hope they clung to was about to run out. But then she saw that hand again as it reached towards her slowly. She saw that hopeful look in Ben’s eyes and she could hear the way he nearly begged her to just take his hand… to just be with him. It was hard for her to admit even to herself that she almost had. 

She released a sigh so heavy it seemed to weigh her down as she slid to the floor. She pulled her dry, calloused fingers to fiddle with the stray pieces of fabric at her side, fixating on one moment in particular and suddenly she was there again… She can almost feel Snoke’s grasp tightening around her entire body— that constricting force she couldn’t even attempt to resist. She could hear his thick syrupy words smothering her again, poisoning Ben’s mind like tar… she could almost feel the pain again too, his pain and hers mixing into one.

But the thing she couldn’t stop fixating on was the moment Snoke ordered him to kill her. The moment her eyes slid to his… and the moment she thought he might actually do it. ‘Ben…’ was all she’d said to him, but somehow she knew it was all he needed to hear and in that moment she also knew that he was hers.

She had someone with her- in her, connected to her on such a level that he was part of her now, and… he was gone. He chose power. He chose darkness over light… He chose darkness over her.

After releasing a deep sigh she pulled her legs up, shoving those thoughts as far away as possible as she wrapped her arms securely around her knees. It wasn’t as good as a hug exactly, but it was better than nothing. But no matter how hard she tried, those thoughts were persistent and wouldn't allow a moments rest.

“Why…” Rey whispered to her feet, the sharp pang of heartbreak pulsing through her, further and further like venom spreading— each tump bringing more agony than the last. She exhaled slowly with eyes closed as she pressed her forehead to the tops of her battered knees. “why did you choose darkness over me?”

Then suddenly the room was silent as a deep stillness engulfed her, yet somehow that space was more comfortable than anywhere she’d ever been. The muffled voices from outside her room were eclipsed by the promise of what that stillness would bring.

 _Ben..._ and in that moment she didn’t know if she should be pleased or frightened, or frightened that she was pleased. Rey swallowed down the lump that formed within her throat, pulling her eyes shut denying the sharp fiery tears the freedom they begged for; ready for the sorrow that was sure to come, but not feeling the satisfaction of preparedness. 

“I didn’t.” was all he said as his voice surrounded her with warmth like a blanket and she knew he was there— but she dare not look to his eyes.

“You didn’t?” Rey asked quietly, her voice insinuating as she pulled her head forward; its weight far heavier than she remembered. Once she saw him she felt her composure slipping like sand through her fingers and like all other times they'd met this way, she felt weak in his presence. But this time she felt something else as well: sadness. “Is that all you can say to me… after everything we've been through?”

There he was standing just a few feet away… his face was burdened with eyes drawn dark in woe. All Rey wanted to do was scream at him, to tell him how much his mistakes cost them all… How much it cost them. But instead of saying any of that she just sat there in that dim inky silence staring up at him. That silence hung around them, and even though it acted as silence typically does the room was anything but still. It screamed with the voice of things unsaid and howled desperately for piety and absolution.

“I know it’s not easy for you to understand, Rey… That or maybe you simply can’t or won't.” he paused for a moment to wet his lips as he look down at her, yet not on her. “But when Snoke... He was just using us. This-- all of this, it’s not real. It's just a trick.”

Rey’s lips trembled lightly as she pressed them to a fine line; her face hardening like stone. “You can't really believe that.” she leaned back into the wall still not breaking his gaze once. Her eyes were pleading almost, begging for him to just trust her because she knew it was real, that they were real. 

Snoke may have influenced their bond in some ways, but she refused to believe he created it. She could feel their connection coursing through her veins as if it were a part of her being and she knew without a doubt that it was real. They had something strong. Something powerful and raw... It scared her if she was being honest and not because he was the new Supreme Leader, and in all manner of speaking her enemy. That connection scared her because it was one of the only times she felt anything other than emptiness… and if Kylo were here now, surely there must be a piece of Ben left. 

Kylo didn’t answer at first though which she half expected, he just stared her down as if he were still deciding for himself… battling with which answer was the correct one, but after a second he nodded just once and lied. “I do.”

“Why are you here then?” Rey nearly yelled, her voice demanding an answer, but she was only given more silence. It was clear by the face he made though that it hurt… cut him deeper than the scar decorating his face. He parted his lip to speak, but once again nothing came out.

Rey slid her legs beneath her, shifting her weight to rest on them as she gaze up. “ _How_ are you here if it isn't— how can I feel you all around me?” 

He looked at her for a moment longer before releasing a breath of air and dropping to his knees. Even though he wasn’t truly with her she could feel the wave of phantom air spreading across her chest as if he were; chilling her to the core. She only had a second to wonder what that meant before she inched closer to him ending perfectly between the knees he sat atop.

“It’s not too late… we can fix this.” she slid her hand forward slowly towards the scarred side of his face. "You can do this."

Kylo glanced between those hazel eyes as that deep-seated sense of purpose made its return. It was electric, overwhelming and just like Snoke had said a spark had indeed been ignited. But that spark told him one thing and one thing only: that Rey was it for him. That there were no lengths in the entire galaxy he wasn't willing to go for her. And he knew that as long as she was by his side he could do anything. 

For the first time in so many years he had hope... he had a home.

He held his hand just above hers with eyes lighter than before. He could feel the warmth radiating off her skin, and all he wanted to do was give in to the pull that was constantly pressing them together. But the pull towards the dark side was and always had been stronger... could he ever really be with her with that noose clenched so tightly around his neck? "What if I can't..."

“You can, Ben. I know you can...” Rey pulled her lip between her teeth almost nervously as she glanced to his lips. "You’re not alone anymore."

Then just like that Ben placed both hands to either side of her neck, gently sliding the tips of his fingers through the base of her hair… and he could swear he could really feel and smell her as he traced the lines of her face, memorizing every tiny freckle and scar as best he could. "Neither are you." he leaned down placing his mouth to hers, and somehow even though they were lightyears apart they felt the ardent embrace as if they were in the same room.

When their lips parted that feeling lingered like a perfume only the two of them could smell, filling them both with purpose. They knew now without a doubt where their place in all of this was... 

"Together."


End file.
